Voices of Pain
' Voices of Pain' is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary It's FAN FAVORITE night on Ghost Hunters! The team is taking a third turn at the spooky, dark, freaky, creepy and definitely haunted Waverly Hills sanitarium in Louisville, Kentucky. For a refresher: Waverly Hills was a hospital that had over 60,000 patients die of tuberculosis. Since the last TAPS visit, Waverly has opened a new wing of the building- complete with new and thrilling paranormal activity. The staff found an old wheelchair that moves itself around the floor. There is a new presence that the staff calls "the creeper" because it's a solid dark shadow that crouches down and it stands. There a voices in the nurse's wing, the area where tuberculosis-laden nurses were sent for treatment. The hope is that the spirits that are haunting this wing are in favor of the renovations that Tina, the owner of Waverly, has undertaken. The night starts in the aptly named Death Tunnel, where Steve and Tango hear loud slamming sounds. They race to investigate, but end up outside. All efforts to recreate the sound were fruitless. So Jason, Grant and Maddie take on the nurse's area and they put a geophone on the wheelchair to record any movement. They move to the second floor and hear voices and shuffling noises. Maddie is on high-alert! There is something out there. Amy and Adam take a turn in the nurse's wing where they hear a strange dripping sound. Then they hear a knocking noise and ask to hear it again. Every time they ask, there comes the knock. The two of them are totally stunned by the responses!! A full EVP session breaks out, and the investigators learn there are several spirits and they are women. On the 5th floor Jason and Grant try to find Timmy, the little boy who was thought to have died at Waverly. They hear a voice, but the digital recorder was unable to pick it up. This is extremely stressful for Jason. Oh wait, they did capture it on the recorder after all! It was 3 different voices and they were spine-chilling! That's creepy! How many eyes are on them when they're at Waverly Hills? Next, Amy and Adam record moving noises on the third floor, and some "thing" pokes Amy in the back. They hear the sounds of the swing set, which is dissembled on the floor. They hear a kid's voice too! Now Britt gets to become a man and explore the body shoot, or death tunnel, all by himself. He sets up a K2 meter and walks outside, talking to the spirits in the tunnel via walkie-talkie. He suddenly hears 3 huge sledgehammer-like bangs and Britt chases the sound! Silent. Then he hears a huge scream! The cameraman feels someone breathe on his neck, and that guy is freaked out. The evidence is overwhelming, and much of it was recorded. What a night! This place has never let the Ghost Hunters down. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes